User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Người yêu cũ 2. Magnet 3. Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare 4. Eiden no Melody ---- True =]]! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup! It looks like the Winx have abandoned the selkies e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I suppose that's true... I just hate it how they leave their bonded creatues behind =[[! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) PopSelkie... XD [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:08, December 20, 2013 (UTC) These shows would be so hilarious to watch :P! Btw, I created a Winx Club Wiki twitter. I will just post wiki updates and information every know and then :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) That would be cool :P! Okie, I'll alert the community :)! The new infobox for the selkies is definitely cool. It makes all the affiliated creatures formatting the same :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:19, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I might =]] It will be a good way to stay updated with other Winx fans ;)! Yep, I hope KP has the chance to return so I can meet her =]]! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Then she must be a very kind and sweet person =)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) The last time Fatimah tweeted was on December 14, 6 days ago =)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) O.o Maybe she got one sent to her =]] Anyway, she started following the new Winx Wiki twitter =)! Two followers so far. Woo! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully :)! We have a lot of good gossip thanks to our users :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Everyone loves a good gossip =)! Maybe you could run the Facebook then... I have no idea how Facebook works :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Okie =) Well, shall I create a blog about it? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) The whole social media thing and which admins want to help run it ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Giselle from Enchanted? That was a good movie =) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:15, December 20, 2013 (UTC) e.e Disney somewhat reminds me of Nick. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) That's true :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Rumpelstiltskin? Yup, I've read that fairytale but I can't remember what it's about @@! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I wonder what that movie will be like then :P? Yup, most move adaptations of books and novels are changed e.e Disney has a lot of explaining to do, just like Nick :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup, btw, I noticed Wikia congratulated our wiki on reaching over 1,000 pages of content last year :P! I retweeted it... a bit to late right? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup. I didn't know wikia did that :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I've never heard of that :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Oohies. Cool :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Err...is there any problems with my sigs?PrincessLionA grave from beyond 12:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Just take a deep breath and do your best. I have been in the hospital for quite some time now but I think I am almost well enough to go home. Thanks It's okay and no need to apologize about the rollback but thank you so much for the help :) CinnamonPoptart (talk) 18:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC)User:CinnamonPoptart Why are you tearful =(? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 03:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 03:13, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Awwies. I hope you feel better soon ^^! Otherwise I'll have to goto your country and tell some horrible jokes :P! 03:17, December 21, 2013 (UTC)[[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] Hehe, yep XD! Yes, it is terrible... Nick also kicked the Earth Fairies and the fairy pets, too - how much I loved them :(! It looks like the selkies are also going to be forgotten =.=! Oh, I did notice that Diaspro sounds different :P! Hmm, I was also thinking that, which is why I asked you so. Well, okay, then :3 - I will try to find a closer view of Lockette in Season 6 episodes :x! Frights, Camera, Action! trailer is finally out, by the way :3! This movie is going to be fangtasic. Though, after watching the trailer, I was like, "Frankie, Abbey, Ghoulia! Where are you? O.O"... No sign of them in the trailer... I only noticed Frankie in one scene. It is kind of weird @@... ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:20, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Awwies. I hope you're okay. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 03:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh and btw, Just wanna tell you about rumpelstiltskin: Once there lived a poor miller. A king went to see this miller to ask him about his life. The miller did not want the king to know he was poor so he said "I have a daughter who can spin straw into gold". The kind was greedy, and took the daughter to a room with a large pile of straw. "If you do not turn the straw into gold by sunrise, you will be dead". The daughter cried and cried. Suddenly, a funny man appeared. "What's wrong?" He asked the daughter. The daughter explained everything. "If you would give me something in return, I will do it" The funny man said. So the daughter gave her ...(I forgot that one part...) The funny man spun the straw into gold and dissapeared. When the king saw this, he led the daughter into another room with even more straw. "If you do not spin this by sunrise, you shall be dead". Once more, the daughter was crying and the funny man came. The daughter gave her ..(umm...I forgot that one too) and the man spun the straw into gold. When the king saw the gold, he wanted more, so he led the daughter to another room with more straw than room 1 or room 2. He said the same this."If you do not spin this gold by sunrise, you shall be dead". When the king was gone, the funny man came. The daughter had nothing to give. So the man said "You will have to give me your first baby". The daughter agreed, thinking she'll never have one. When the king saw the gold, he married the daughter. three years later, the queen (Who was the daughter) had a baby, a princess. She had forgotten about her promise. The funny man appeared to take the baby. The queen begged and begged hm to let her keep the baby. Finnaly, the man said "If you can guess my name in three days, you shall keep him". In the first day, the queen could not guess. In the second day, she could not guess it. Finnaly, on the third day, one of her servents said about seeing the man sing about his name being "Rumpelstilskin". When the funny man came, the queen said "Is your name Rumpelstilskin?". Out of anger, the man ran away (in some versions, he would stomp the ground so hard, he would get stuck in a hold underground) The end. PrincessLionA grave from beyond 03:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :P Anyways, IDk what you mean by "Come see with your own eyes?" What's wrong with them? They look fine to me.PrincessLionA grave from beyond 03:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. U're rite.. BTW, I had a lil' fight on DA with "Carmella's allies". N hav u watched the new MH movie trailer? Oh yeah, one more thing, I think u should promote our social account in the main page like : Like us on Facebook Follow us on Twitter Juz my suggestion, hehe ;D! ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry I had no idea that they were not needed. So if a fairy has earned a form like Sirenix only the sirenix category would be added right (Sorry if I'm wrong)? Ooh, I see the problem now :) I'll change it when I have time very soon...Right now, I'm on fanon wikia ^^ I'm also watching sailor moon this holiday...PrincessLionA grave from beyond 11:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Watching it from the start... SM ep 7 I think...I've heard about that new version, but I've got a lot of catching-up to do >_PrincessLion]]A grave from beyond 11:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) @@ Really? Btw,What dub do you usually watch anime in? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 12:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I hate english of all animes except Dragon ball z.... The japaneese dub is always awesome :DPrincessLionA grave from beyond 12:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose, I was wondering can we change Flora's, Stella's, Aisha's, Musa's, and Tecna's main profile pictures to there Bloomix forms (Bnickg (talk) 13:45, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) nN Totally... I think we need a few hits to get to the bottom of this. Oh yeah, about Carm.. Duh.. She's NOT the queen... N, all d best for ur exam. Out of curiousity, is this ur last year as student? ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 14:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) OK then.. See ya! ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 14:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize, but thank you (Bnickg (talk) 17:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Ok thanks. Maybe Sirenix possessor could be added to people that have sirenix and we could remove the sirenix category from that page. Because having Sirenix possessor and sirenix one the same page is saying the same thing. Sorry it's very confusing but it's your choice.Winxer11 (talk) 23:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Anyways, Now I'm curious on what happens in Pretty Cure >_< PrincessLionA grave from beyond 04:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Awwiee...Oh well..PrincessLionA grave from beyond 05:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure Rose ;)! I have eight weeks of holidays, and I plan to catch up with my editing ;)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) True. I agree with you, Rose :3! Oh, by the way, remember when we discussed about the infobox for songs months ago? I do remember you said that I can create special infobox for songs. Well, I have done the special infobox for the songs. Here is an example of its: What do you think ;)? :33 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:50, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I also have some news for you I am desperate to share :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yup, although, I did show Sarah & Fatimah the news earlier. I feel calmer now I have shared it with someone ^^ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat when I saw Fatimah was online ;) I love sharing news and gossip. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yay ^^ Anyways, did Brit show you Alex? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 10:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I've asked her to show you :) Anyways, just wondering, is your favourite season autumn? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 10:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ^^ I thought that was because your sig mentioned autumn.... I thought you didn't like chat ?? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 10:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I dont think she's online.... Well I think you have 6 seasons in viet nam? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 10:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Okie ;) I can chat now. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) We have only 2 :( PrincessLionA grave from beyond 10:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Out of box? Weird... Maybe it is because of Google Chrome. I can see them in the box. Though, do not worry about that, dear, I was also thinking to remove that videos thing as I did not liked it at all :3! I will try to ask Echo or Sorrel about that. Thank you very much ^^! <3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 11:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering, to avoid having too many pages on this Wikia for merchandise and dolls to put it all together on one page. For example: putting all the Jakks Pacific Sirenix Dolls on one page instead of having 6 for each one. Please let me know, what you think. So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC)